Stephanie Kinloch
Stephanie Kinloch (born 1990) is a minor character in Tales from the Tuckerverse. A student at Decker State College, Stephanie is a Business Marketing major and the Captain of the Cheerleader Squad. Biography Stephanie was born in Santa Monica, California, one of three children. Stephanie's parents both operate franchise locations for major companies, her father running a Curry Express while her mother Katelyn Kinloch handled a Basco before becoming a talent agent. Thanks to her parents working long hours Stephanie tended to act out a bit, as did her siblings. Several phases popped up in Stephanie's life, including a brief stint as a Wiccan, being an underage smoker and even a fascination in the porn industry. Throughout her rebellious phases Stephanie's best friend remained Anne Noah, who was more straight-laced and put up with Stephanie's quirks. Her ability to float from one social fringe to the other ended up giving Stephanie some social insights, and when she mellowed out she helped Anne become a cheerleader. Stephanie's dedication to supporting her friend ended up being so good that Stephanie not only ended up a cheerleader as well but she eventually became the head cheerleader in her senior year of high school. Arriving at Decker State College Stephanie once again went with Anne to join the cheerleaders, managing to easily win over Rachel Xanders after figuring out what would impress her. While not turning into a recognized social queen like Rachel or Zella Krueger Stephanie quickly formed bonds, even catching the eye of social king Chet Powers. In spite of only being a Freshman Stephanie's managed herself quite well, earning good grades while being a social person and participating in cheerleading, making her a common sight around DSC. Kansas Wilkins began to see Stephanie as a sort of rival for Chet, but when Maggie Yen offered to keep Stephanie frozen so Kansas could make a move she instead insisted Stephanie be released. A few weeks after being freed from Maggie's collection the cheerleader squad needed to vote on a new captain, as well as find three new members due to the departures of Rachel, Michelle Gim and Rita Hemp. While Brianne Walsh and Kelli McAdams competed to become captain Stephanie decided to take the initiative and recruit Genesis Salazar, Casey Jackson and Liliana Cassano as members of the squad. Stephanie's initiative ended up getting her the position of captain and she took to it, quickly forming plans while being open to input from the group. Personal Information * Current Age: 19 * Height: 5'2" * Weight: 108 lbs * Hair Color: Platinum Blonde * Eye Color: Hazel * Bra Size: 32B * Hypnosis Rating: 3 * Current Place of Residence: Malibu, US * Sexual Preference: Men Relationships Family * Katelyn Kinloch, Mother * Leven Kinloch, Older Sister Romances * Chet Powers, Boyfriend Fellow Cheerleaders * Julie Vaughn * Brianne Walsh * Pamela Flipspatrick * Kelli McAdams * Missy Pine * Carmen Inglewood * Zella Krueger * Anne Noah * Casey Jackson * Liliana Cassano * Genesis Salazar Friends * Rachel Packlin * Rita Hemp * Celeste Green Appearances * Clockwork Revenge Part II and III * Tales from the Tuckerverse: Getting Steamed * Maggie's Clock I: School Daze Part I * Maggie's Clock VII: Promotional Material * Tucker's Wand XXXII: Ring Around the Wand * Maggie's Clock VIII: Time Out of Joint * Tales from the Tuckerverse: Return to Stillsville * Tales from the Tuckerverse: Securing the Throne * Clockwork Crisis Part 3 * Tales from the Tuckerverse: Mirrored Life Trivia * Stephanie is based on singer/actress Cassie Scerbo. Category:Characters Category:Minor Characters Category:Tales from the Tuckerverse Category:Decker State College Category:Cheerleaders